Unquestionable Ethics (Alternate)
For the original version featured in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare, click 'here. 'Unquestionable Ethics '''(fully known as '''Chapter 1: Unquestionable Ethics) is the first map in the An Alternate Eclipse storyline created by Greedyselfish. It is a slightly altered version of the map of the same name from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare. Taking place right after the botched super soldier experiment conducted by the Eclipse Military and the Galactic Council, causing a zombie infection to take place at the Fort New Trinity facility. Story In the year 2067, a group of alien nations and forces known as The Opposition had declared full-on war against the Eclipse Empire and the Galactic Council of Alliances. With the entire Milky Way galaxy in chaos, both the governing and military bodies of Earth made a deal with the Galactic Council and the scientists of the Eclipse Medical and Health Services to begin a series of "Super Soldier Experiments" that will aid them in the fight against the alien threats. During a cold, snowy night on November 19, 2251, a unit of soldiers from Earth's branch of the Alliance Forces attend to witness one of these experiments at the top secret laboratory and military outpost known as Fort New Trinity. The scientists inject a special serum into a willing volunteer that becomes a Human-Madrelerorn hybrid and begins to react hostile towards the scientists and soldiers in the facility. He breaks out and begins to either kill or infect almost everyone in the facility. "Athena", a soldier that was knocked out, but unharmed, during the attack wakes up to the sight of her fellow squad mates brutally murdered corpses. She gets up and proceeds to slaughter any infected that she comes across. She eventually meets up with Sgt. Alain Bourden, a Shock Trooper Guardsman who was stationed at the base, and saves him from being fed to the dead. Jack McMack, a member of the Nakamura Crime Families who was being held for questioning by Bourden for sneaking into the base without permission, appears with another horde of zombies that are immediately wiped out by a masked Unnamed Mercenary. They very briefly ask who the man is before "Athena" reminds them that there's no time to ask questions and they must escape the base. Characters Playable * "Athena" * Alain Bourden * Jack McMack * Unnamed Mercenary Unplayable * Unknown Eclipse Scientist * The Hybrid Layout The layout of the map is more or less the same as it is in the original. The only difference is the addition of a new room that also serves as an in game mechanic, The Supply Room. Courtyard Players will spawn in the courtyard area outside. There are two doors that can be bought for 750 pts. on the left and right side. On one side are a rocky, mountain-like wall with a small room on top of it that contains the Pack-A-Punch machine. On the other side is destroyed part of the complex with two barriers covering it. In the middle of the area is a jump pad that must be charged up after turning on the power. A DTe-12 can be bought off the wall in this area. There is also a small doctor's table where the Helping Hand shot can be bought. Laboratories This area is accessible through the left door from the Courtyard. Inside this area are a series of connected laboratories. Some of them are not accessible as they serve as barriers. Others contain some goodies. The Mystery Box first spawns here in the animal testing lab, a table with the Stopping Power shot is available from the chemistry set, and a DTn-64 CQC can be bought off the wall in the experimental weapons lab. There's a door that leads to the Garage on the other side of the area. Garage The Garage is a small, tight area that is smaller than the Courtyard spawn area. There are two military trucks parked in here. One contains a buyable V-61. There is only one barrier and a hallway that leads to the door that must be bought to progress to the next location. "Where It Happened" This area, known simply as "Where It Happened", is a medium are that looks similar to a classroom in a college. There are dead bodies, mutilated corpses, broken chairs, and desks scattered around the area. A small barricade appears on the back wall on the other side of the room. There is also a small stage like platform with the power switch and a Human Shield shot can be bought off the small doctor's table. A door that leads to the Testing Range area is also available here as well as a mystery box spawn location. Testing Range This is the biggest area in the map and perhaps the most important during the Easter Egg. This area is a large, battlefield type area with wreckage from crashed planes and mechanical scrap littered throughout. There are also several opened paths the players can train within the area, forming a maze like layout. Zombies will rise from the wreckage and climb over a chain-link fence to attack players. One area leads to the doorway to the Mess Hall. A mystery box location and a buyable MPX-24 are here, too. Mess Hall A lunchroom style area, there are sets of long tables and seats either still seated or knocked over and broken that make up much of the area. On the other side is a kitchen with a Speed Loader shot lying on a cutting board. A door leading to the Lockers appears on the left side while a barrier appears on the right. The TXs-6 can be bought here from a dead soldier laying on a turned over table. Lockers The Lockers is a close-quarters are that also connects to a small workout gym and showers. Each of these rooms have one barrier each. There is not really that much else here except for a buyable Mag-5 from one of the lockers and a door in the gym that leads to the Bunks. Bunks A rather small to almost medium size area, the bunks features a wide path in the middle of two sides of the room that are filled with bunk beds and a Mystery Box spawn on the right side and the Marathon Runner shot on the left. A large hole where the Marathon Runner shot is located leads into The Supply Room. There is a bathroom area known as "The Head" with a buyable M4X1 rifle lying next to a dead soldier. Across the hall from "The Head" is a Drill Sergeant's Office that is blocked off by a barrier. At the other side of the area is a door that leads back to the Courtyard. The Supply Room The Supply Room serves as not only a separate room, but also as an in-game mechanic. Here players can select and purchase attachments for any weapon of their choosing that allows it. They can also replace or detach any attachments they already have. The room can only be accessed once per round before being overrun by zombies. Features Many of the features that had appeared in the original version of the map appear here as well as the addition of the previously mentioned Supply Room. Player can buy weapons from dead soldiers found laying dead or impaled on the walls. The Mystery Box also appears in the map having the appearance of a standard military weapons crate. Perks can also be found on the map as color coded syringes appearing on small tables throughout the map. Many of the weapons from the Campaign and Extinction appear here as well as two new weapons, The Old Skool and The Disinfector. The Old Skool is a very powerful version of the Double-Barrel Shotgun which blasts both barrels at once and a rapid reload while The Disinfector is a Sniper Rifle-like weapon that shoots a small syringe that can briefly transform a zombie back into it's human self. The map also features it's own version of the Pack-A-Punch Machine. To access it, the power must be turned on and then the player(s) must charge up a jump pad to access a small room on top of the facility in order to reach it. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 sidearm * Knife * Grenades Wall Weapons * DTe-12 sidearm * DTn-64 CQC shotgun * V-61 sniper rifle * MPX-24 SMG * TXs-6 SMG * Mag-5 shotgun * M4X1 assault rifle Box Weapons * DTa-45 assault rifle * ACX assault rifle * TX-82 carbine rifle * TX-90 assault rifle * TXL-4 assault rifle * DTs-5 SMG * PX-90 SMG * UXP-45 SMG * DTm-240 LMG * V-150 LMG * M60X4 LMG * TXR-98A HMG * UXAX-12 shotgun * JV-9 slug-gun * AL-8 shotgun * DTR-61 sniper rifle * Reaper sniper rifle * TXB-5 heavy sniper * X44 Revolver * TX-46 pistol (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 all purpose rocker launcher * TXZ-15 grenade launcher * Old Skool * The Disinfector Perks Shots * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage. * '''Helping Hand '- Revive faster. * 'Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage Easter Egg Major: * [[Escape Plan|'''Escape Plan]] - Help the scientist, help yourselves escape. (This Easter Egg remains unchanged and all steps are identical to it's original counterpart.) Minor: * An Easter Egg song called "Quad Machine" by Sonic Mayhem can be activated after finding three glowing jars of Hybrillium across the map. * Two messages written on the walls of two areas of the map can be seen: ** The first can be seen on one of the walls inside of the Laboratory: "BEWARE THE TRAVELLER" ** The second can be seen on one of the walls of the gym inside of the Lockers: "MORE THAN ONE MR" with a small bullet hole next to the R. Differences Between The Original * Unlike the later maps, Perks are known as "Perk Shots" and are given from syringes found throughout the map. Wall Weapons are found from the bodies of dead soldiers lying on the ground. This is seen in the original version but doesn't appear on any later maps. Though in "An Alternate Eclipse", they remain a staple for all of the maps later on. * The addition of The Supply Room which isn't available in the original. * Characters are fleshed out with a lot more personality than their original versions. * The prequel map, "Dawn of Shadows" doesn't appear here. But can be played as part of the solo mode before the actual map starts as an extra option. * The Volk Mk II assault rifle doesn't appear here. * Der Wunderfizz and 'Fallout Enhancement '''perks do not appear here. * No references, allusions, or foreshadowing to the Coil Arms Division or any people involved with it. * The addition of two Minor Easter Eggs. Trivia ''The Trivia for the original applies for this map as well. Category:An Alternate Eclipse